rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
(Story) A Quiet Love
A Quiet Love is to be a love story of a female who become a Lycan Snow leopard, but I've been stuck... So yea. Ch. 1 'I'n the stillness of the trees, the night sky and the silver moon. I gaze on the surface of the water, which reflects the silver moon above. I had given my vow, my offering, to the mother moon; the night plains she rides over and freely roams on till the awakening of the dawn. I, Ivorilian Stalien, vow my soul and eternally life to her in her silver gaze; an offering to be her champion under this night fantasy. Oh the beauty of her, that all stand still as I await her response to my vows. What fate waits ahead for me? What challenges are ahead? I sit, pondering on these questions near the lake's edge. Waiting, and waiting to see if a trail; a test, comes before me. The wind was the only thing that finally broke silent, is the silver mother not pleases with my offering? Am I not good enough to be her champion out of my clan? I wait; pulling off the wrong move could upset the dear lady of the moon. To be her protector, to be the white snow leopard that runs alongside her night plains, waiting is the opinion. Like stalking a prey, you wait, no matter what. Hours has passed, reminding myself of the rules of hunting, rules my father taught me. As these hours passed, the moon has not. The waiting game seems to be my test, my challenge, is she please? My hours of waiting seem endless, but the reply I have been waiting, finally came. There she was, hovering over the lake, the mother moon herself. Flowering silver hair, her eyes dark as the night sky, her pale skin glows. "I ask you come to me, my child." She spoke in a soothing voice, not many could resist. I bow my head in honor and walk towards her, hovering over the water with her now. Her words like silk, but tough like hemp. "I honor you for your quiet waiting, you did not sleep nor did you do anything. I hereby, honor the title of Snow leopard, my child; you can run like you ancient families before you, and you can protect me when I call for you. You are my champion, Ivory." Ivory was my name shorten, for the mother moon to call me by 'Ivory' is a sense of honor to me, an honor to run like my ancient families before me. I give a peaceful smile and bow my head in honor once more. Her smooth, pale fingers lay on my forehead, and she spoke an ancient tongue that means 'protector' in my clan's language. Once she had her thin fingers leave my forehead, I felt a powerful force in my being. As muscular and tall as I was, my tan skin body couldn’t be the iron walls to keep the beast in, not now anyway. My short locks of amber red hair floated an inch from where they once lay, my ivory color eyes glow as they stay wide open. In front of the Mother moon’s eyes, she watched as my body change shapes. The bones arch and go out of place, my tan skin turns to Ivory color fur with midnight spots patterning all over the fur in groups. Before the mother moon herself, behold my amazement, I was a snow leopard. This was my first change; father said it would take awhile before I could hold the hybrid state of the beast’s blood; before I could be walking on two feet as this leopard instead of being on four. Silver mother seem please as she pets my head, being a beast instead of being a human.